Atobe's Celebration
by m3rokoyui
Summary: They're going to the nationals so be prepared for a crazy celebration!
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me to the nationals!" a beautiful smile appeared upon his face as he announced this.

"Hyotei's going to the nationals?!" Momoshiro exclamined.

"Em…it seems they found out just now," Oishi said.

The next day 

"He called us out just for this?" Oshitari questioned with a definite thought that something will go wrong when schools combine.

"Won't it be interesting?" laughed Gakuto.

"Now…come and be awed by my beautiful self," Atobe boasted proudly.

"A-to-be A-to-be A-to-be A-to-be" cheered Hyotei Gakuen repeatedly. Seigaku stood there in the middle of the cheering crowd of Hyotei members. With a snap of his fingers came silence.

"Let's go; it's showtime!" Atobe stated. Girls of Hyotei Gakuen screamed and the cheering of others continued.

Seigaku entered his mansion.

The day before

"Call people to my mansion for celebration," ordered Atobe. "Seigaku…we'll definitely pay you back…no, I'll definitely pay you back." Atobe sat down on his golden throne with a drink and his eyes closed.

Author's Notes

I hope I get good reviews...Feel free to leave me reviews. This is my first fanfiction. My next chapter will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A little message from me

This chapter will be much longer. I hope I continue to get more reviews. Thank you to everyone who does leave me reviews!

Atobe's Celebration 

Chapter 2 

The mansion was huge, vast, and goes beyond what they could see. Gold and crimson colors stretched out as far as who knows where. The rooms were lit by chandeliers and light from dim lamps.

Momoshiro's mouth dropped. Seigaku stared in astonishment. Besides Hyotei tennis team regulars, it seems no one had been in Atobe's mansion before.

"Hmm…not bad…mada mada dane," said Echizen. He walked towards the tennis courts.

"Wait up, Echizen!" Momoshiro followed him. "There are even tennis courts here?!" When they arrived, Inui was already at the courts collecting data. The others were behind and lined up against the fences to watch the matches.

"Let's go!!!!!!!!!" Kawamura yelled out. "BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Atobe walked with his eyes closed and a smile to the courts soon after maids finished setting up his chair with shades and a cold drink. His jacket hanged over his shoulder. "Hmph, you bastards can play first...save the best for last," said Atobe. "Neh? Kabaji."

"Yes," answered Kabaji.

The rules are that they would pick sticks with their opponent's name on them and play until one wins. There were only two courts available meaning that Atobe's match will grasp the most attention of the audience.

Momoshiro smirked and said, "I'm ready any time!"

Momoshiro pulled a stick. Written on the stick is Momoshiro's own name. The others burst out laughing while Momoshiro's face turned red. "Be quiet!" he shouted.

"It's my turn," smiled Eiji. "Come back next week." He winked. He pulled out Kaidoh's name. Kaidoh stared at him which startled Kikumaru with his mean stare. Kikumaru's face turned blue. "Seriously?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.

"BURNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" Kawamura yelled out. He took the stick out of Eiji's hand. "LET'S GO, BABY!!!!!!!" Kaidoh sighed.

"Shut up, you're too loud." said Kaidoh.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED? VIPER KID! BOYA!!!!!!!!" Kawamura continues. He provoked Kaidoh.

"Are you picking a fight?" Kaidoh stared.

Everyone stared at the two aruging. Echizen closed his eyes. "Mada mada dane," he said.

"Let's go," Atobe smiled. "We won't lose twice to Seigaku."

"I can't believe we came all the way here just for this nonsense," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around. Atobe looked at the arrivals of the national champions, Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Ah, you came," Atobe said.

"Of course, we'll thoroughly crush Seigaku this time," said Sanada. "Excuse the absence of our captain."

"Let's get started."

"Just what I was thinking."

"I'll go first."

"Seriously?!" said everyone.

"Hmph, an interesting match and pair," Oshitari pointed out the obvious.

"Data," commented Inui as he was writing in his notebook.

Fuji opened his eyes. "I have to be careful."

Sanada's opponent was Seigaku Fuji Syusuke.

Another message 

I'm sorry for the weird match up. I was having trouble with who against who. I chose two strong players to play against each other that haven't played in the series. Sanada vs Atobe. Sanada vs Ryoma. Sanada vs Tezuka. They were all taken. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. There was Christmas and New Years! School just started again too!


	3. Chapter 3

Little Message From Me

This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading chapter 3! It's finally out. I think I took long, sorry. Thanks to everyone who leaves me reviews.

Atobe Celebration

Chapter 3

They both stepped onto the court. "Hmm…" Atobe thought with his hands over his cheeks. He smiled.

"I forgot to tell all of you…" he said with a big grin behind Fuji. "Losers have to drink my new Golden Super Improved Squeezed Inui Juice."

"What is that?" Hyotei members looked at Inui. "Is it even drinkable?"

"You wouldn't want to know." Eiji turned blue just from looking at it. Sanada pulled his cap down.

"I won't lose!" He was sweating.

"One set match…Fuji to serve!" yelled Eiji with his two fingers up. "hehe."

"He's fast isn't he Momo-senpai?" Echizen said. Momoshiro patted him on the head roughly. "That hurt!"

Fuji twisted his serve. Sanada was already at the ball. Fuji's eyes opened. "That ball…will disappear." He smiled. The ball did indeed disappear, or so it seemed to Sanada but with his high, inhuman speed it was nothing for him.

"Invisible swing…" Echizen said.

"It's alright to call…" Sanada looked up at Eiji.

"15-0"

"As expected from Sanada," Fuji commented. "Here comes another one!" Fuji served and went up to the net. Sanada attacked and also ran up. Fuji volleyed with a cord ball. Sanada attacked with a solar beam. Fuji returned it with a golden shot.

"30-0!"

Fuji serves again. Sanada hit a huge bolder hyper beam at Fuji. Fuji shoots back with water blast. They both go head on in the water. Sanada blew away.

"What a match…" Everyone was really into the match.

Fuji hits a meteor at Sanada. Sanada climbs up on rocks and got to the meteor. His racket flew off along with his cap. "His strength…" said Sanada.

Fuji just smiled at him.

"Change court!"

Sanada served his usual invisible serve. Golden Fuji hit the shot with two hands. It blasted into his opponent's court with high speed. Sanada wasn't going to back off just like that. "30-45"

Hours later… "115-116"

"Amazing…to play this with so much concentration at this point in the game…" Kaidoh was astonished.

The match ended after one and a half hour.

"Game and set… Fuji!" Eiji stuck his tongue out. "Hoi hoi! Fuji!"

Both of them lay on the court exhausted, sweating. Seigaku cheered. "You did it Fuji-senpai!" laughed Momoshiro with joy. Fuji looked at the cheering Seigaku members. He smiled, looking up at the sky. He covered the bright light with the back of his hand. A beautiful scenario, it was.

"Everyone! It's time for a break…" Atobe said. "All you bastards follow me inside."

"Great! I'm hungry," Gakuto laughed.

"Not so fast…my Golden Super Improved Squeezed Inui Juice is waiting for Sanada." Sanada turned around. Inui was behind him. "Welcome…my pleasure." Inui grinned.

Sanada closed his eyes and drank. He sweated, turned blue, and fell unconscious. Everyone stared. "Oi oi… I'm lucky I didn't get to play a match." Momoshiro said.

They saw Atobe's masion not long ago, yet, they're shocked everytime they see it.

That afternoon passed with everyone fooling around in his mansion. Inui made Inui Juice and harassed other members. Mischievous Eiji stole his Inui Juice. He chased Kawamura around. Kawamura knocked over furnitures, rolled around in the curtains, and broke some stuff. The Inui Juice dripped along the path Eiji went. "Hehe Taka-san it looks tasty!"

Meanwhile, in the dining room, Momoshiro stuffed himself with sushi, chicken, burgers, and all you can name food. "Momo-senpai…you should take it easy," said Horio.

"There is everything you can name here!" mumbled Momoshiro with food in his mouth.

The others played DDR. Kaidoh was against Kirihara. They were dancing. Kaidoh tripped on his face and knocked the DDR machine with his head. They were laughing. "Bastard," Kaidoh held Kirihara. "Are you picking a fight?"

"Oi oi take it easy," Kirihara smiled.

Atobe was in one of the rooms. Who knows which room? He was eating away from the messy commoners. "It's almost time for me to dance."

Atobe knew little about the destruction of his mansion beginning with Inui Juice. (It'd be wise to dance now, Atobe!) He came down after his meal trying not to eat much in preparation for his dance. He saw the entire mess of Inui Juice, furniture, many broken things (even bones?), and closed his eyes in dissatisfaction. He said nothing about the mess. "Let us begin." He pulled out a stick held by Kabaji. Written on it was Kikumaru Eiji.

"Seriously?" said Eiji. "I won't be able to get out of this one."

A Message From Me

It was hard deciding who would win. So I dedicated Fuji's win to one of my reviewers. I made the match seem like the anime for fun.

DDR is, for the people who don't know, a dancing game. DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution.

I know Eiji vs Atobe is a weird match up. This match is for a friend who loves Eiji.

I'll try to to update faster. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Atobe's Celebration

Chapter 4

"Let's go…this will end in five minutes no less," Atobe stated. He put his finger in the air. The cheering continued. Atobe instruction them like a choir master. The cheers became louder by each second. Eiji scratched his head.

"What I gotten myself into…nya," he sighed.

"GOOO! Eiji!" Oishi said in distance.

Eiji looked over and blushed. "Yosh…I can't lose especially with Oishi by my side." He stepped in the court with full confidence fully prepared to be crushed.

"We'll self judge because…" Atobe looked at Eiji. "I'm the rule."

Eiji served first and ran up to the net.

"He's going all out from the start," noted Fuji.

"Watch out! It's Rondo Towards Destruction," Oishi yelled. He thought, "I didn't think he'll use that so fast in game…he's not kidding about ending it in five minutes."

A few games passed with beaming Rondo. "I can't lose nya!" As he was about to serve, he stopped. Atobe wasn't in the court. "Huh?"

"Change court you idiot," glared Atobe.

Eiji hopped over nervously passed him. He served. He purposely let Atobe hit Rondo. Atobe noticed it instantly. "Is he testing me?"

Oishi watched unwillingly over his partner's losing match. "Another Rondo…watch out Eiji!"

"Don't worry Oishi-senpai…Kikumaru-senpai won't be defeated so easily." Echizen smiled.

"Ah, I guess you're right…go Eiji! You can't lose to him!"

Eiji was touched. With fire burning in his eyes, he yelled out "BURNING!" Everyone stared.

"Oi oi Eiji go berserk, but let's see what he's made of," Momoshiro grinned. "Right? Eiji-senpai.

"Eiji's clones!" Oishi yelled.

Inui touched his glasses. "I see…a very nice idea…with clones, Atobe won't be able to tell which wrist to hit…good data."

Eiji's clones were running around and were winning.

"Don't get full of yourself," chuckled Atobe. "You can stop me from aiming, but you can't stop my prowess.

Atobe hit his next Rondo with all his youth spring time burning spirit.

"No way!" Eiji said. The racket fell out of his hands and flipped on the ground with a slight spin.

"Hmph, be awed at the sight of my prowess!" Atobe announced.

"A-to-be! A-to-be! A-to-be! A-to-be! A-to-be! A-to-be! A-to-be!" Hyotei members cheered on the court.

During his next Rondo, Eiji tried to hit a two hand shot against the powerful shot. The impact was too hard and the ball bounced on his hand. He tried to hit the ball but he slipped on Inui juice. It hit his head and knocked him out including the ball bouncing into his open mouth. He was on the court knocked out with "x" and "" on his eyes.

The deadly Inui juice knocked him out cold. "It really is deadly." Momoshiro said.

"Heh, they placed defeat in their own teammate's hands." Oishitari pointed out which made Inui have a guilt trip.

He turned into dust and blew off in the wind. "That was too fast and boring," said Atobe. "Entertain me more." Of course, the cheering was loud enough to be heard all the way at Hyotei academy. "Hmph."

After the king's match, all was settled as they spent the rest of the day goofing off in his mansion. Kaidoh's singing on the karaoke machine was sharp enough to break Atobe's vase and lamps. Again, the others burst out laughing.

Eiji, who recovered sang duet with Oishi. They sang "FUN" from Spongebob.

Eiji sang on the top of his voice. "F is for friends who do stuff together."

Momoshiro, Echizen, Inui, Gakuto, and some other Rikkaidai members were playing games with the consequence of the loser having to kiss someone.

"I will never lose," Echizen said.

This time they played Hide-and-seek. Kaidoh came to join them after the disaster at the karaoke machine which was now taken by beautiful boys and Atobe.

Kaidoh was "it". (He's always picked on!) All of them hid. Inui hid in a dark room with spilled Inui juice all over so he wouldn't be caught because no one would dare to come in or slip and slide in the dark. Another person would be knocked out!

Kaidoh found Echizen last hiding under the dining table covered with crimson and golden table clothes. The others were found half an hour later (with some accident from Inui's juice). Half of the players were knocked out cold.

"I guess I'm the loser," Inui stated. "Let's kiss Kaidoh."

Kaidoh turned blue and almost threw up. Their lips got close. Closer and closer their lips came. Slow motion it went. "Ah get on with it I'm hungry," Momoshiro pushed Inui right into Kaidoh's lips. They kissed with the kissing sound. Their kiss was 0.00001 seconds long. They spat out.

"Bastard, I'll get you!" yelled Kaidoh. Momoshiro and Kaidoh ended up arguing. Inui was turned to dust by the kiss. He gulped down his own Inui juice to get rid of the taste of the kiss and fainted.

"Who made up such a sick game," said Sanada. He glared at Inui. Revenge will be held and by Sanada.

"What a fun day," Momoshiro said while going home with Echizen.

"Ah," was all the reply Momoshiro got.

"They totally messed up this place," said Atobe annoyed. "Kabaji, call Seigaku and tell them to clean up every mess of the Inui juice."

"Yes," Kabaji said.

A little message from me

I finally finish with four chapters and I'm happy. I'm planning to keep writing other stories too so come check them out once I update. I didn't get much review for this piece as much as I wanted to have though. Does anyone have a good anime I could write my next one on? Anyways, feel free to leave reviews and thanks to all who read Atobe's Celebration! That's the end of that unless you want a sequel! P


End file.
